


Deep Trust

by Spoonfed



Series: Deep Love [1]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Large Balls, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfed/pseuds/Spoonfed
Summary: Studies with Celestia are always the best part of Twilight's day. And this time the Princess has come up with something that will truly leave her pupil breathless.
Relationships: Princess Celestia & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Deep Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159637
Kudos: 25





	Deep Trust

The doors closed softly behind Twilight, leaving her alone with Celestia. It was quite uncommon for the Princess to invite her pupil to the throne room for a lesson, and certainly even more so for the room to be completely void of castle staff. Even Celestia’s personal guards weren’t present, leaving their usual positions beside the Princess’s throne unoccupied.

And that made Twilight feel even more nervous then she had on the way here. Such a change in the usual routine could only mean one thing – her mentor had something special in mind for her. It was definitely very exciting, the young unicorn’s mind overflowing with ideas of what the Princess might have in store for her. But the unknown also held a danger within itself – Twilight couldn’t be sure she was fully ready for the challenges that Celestia might have prepared for her. The conviction with which she approached the usual tests, being confident in the knowledge that she had memorized all the relevant material, was now replaced with rising anxiety that almost made her legs shake.

“You’re right on time Twilight, punctual as always.” Celestia smiled warmly. “Come closer.”

Taking a deep breath, Twilight approached, feeling more confident after hearing her mentor’s encouraging words. She often had a fear of entering Celestia’s quarters for a lesson, only to find the Princess looking sternly at her, dissatisfied with the pupil in some way. It never came true, yet the image of Celestia’s regal faced brandishing a scowl haunted Twilight almost every time she was unexpectedly called in by the Princess, just like she was now. But her teacher always welcomed her warmly, immediately melting those irrational worries away.

“How are your studies going? Are you making good progress with the spell I gave you?” Celestia asked as Twilight stopped in front of her throne.

“The transformation spell? It turned out to be more complicated than I’d thought, and I did have a _little_ bit of trouble with it,” Twilight blushed, remembering all her fruitless attempts at casting the spell, “but I’ve advanced a lot since then after focusing on it really hard. I think I’ll be ready to demonstrate it next week.” 

Celestia raised her eyebrow. “You haven’t been studying past midnight to catch up, I hope?” If there was one thing the Princess could fault her pupil for, it would be spending _too much_ time on her studies. Not a bad problem to have, one might think, but Twilight really pushed it to the extreme sometimes.

“Of-of course not, Princess,” the unicorn stammered out, flushing even harder. She always had trouble lying, especially to Celestia, who was now looking at her inquisitively. “Well… maybe I did end up staying up a few hours too late once… or a couple of times.” Twilight shuffled on her legs nervously. “But I’ve got several extra hours of sleep on the next few days to compensate.” She looked up at Celestia with an awkward smile.

“You’re a grown-up girl now, Twilight, so I won’t dictate how you should plan your day and when you go to sleep. I trust you to know what’s best for you by now. But I do worry that you might be too focused on your studies sometimes.” Celestia set on her hindquarters, relaxing a bit before she continued. ”In fact, I think that today’s lesson might be just the thing to help you unwind.”

That piqued Twilight’s interest. She looked around curiously, not noticing any books or scrolls that usually accompanied Princess’s lectures. It wasn’t completely unthinkable for Celestia not to have any written notes or books at hand– sometimes she would just recite the material from memory, especially for more informal lessons. But it was certainly quite rare for her not to give Twilight some reference material when teaching something completely new.

Celestia was looking intently at her pupil, observing the light confusion on Twilight’s face with interest. “You have spent a lot of time mastering the arcane arts and have made a lot of progress, for sure. It warms my heart to see how much you’ve already accomplished. You are the most talented pupil I’ve ever had the pleasure of tutoring.” The Princess’s motherly voice washed over Twilight. “At some point, we will reach into the most advanced areas of study, ones which are not taught even at the most prestigious Canterlot academies. But such knowledge is dangerous and requires not only a mastery of magic, but also a proper state of mind and character from those who wish to possess it.”

Twilight nodded thoughtfully, following her mentor’s words. She always knew that her studies with Celestia were more than just a deeper version of regular academy lessons. The Princess wouldn’t take on a personal pupil and groom her from a young age without some grander plan. It seems like Twilight has finally reached a point in her studies where Celestia would reveal at least some of her designs.

“If I am to share the most intimate secrets of the arcane world with you, we need to form an unbreakable bond of trust. This tradition runs thousands of years back into the past. It’s how ancient mage clans kept their sacred mysteries hidden between their tight circles of adherents.” Celestia looked on Twilight intently, raising her voice and letting the words echo in the empty room. ”And now the time has come for your initiation, too.”

Twilight didn’t know whether she should be scared or excited. A short moment of panic within her mind was soon replaced with unshakable conviction as the importance of this occasion fully settled in. This is what she had been waiting for, why she had studied and trained every day. She will not show weakness. Nothing could break her confidence now.

Or so she thought, before Celestia spread her forelegs wider apart, giving the unicorn a glimpse of her underbelly in the process. Such an action certainly wouldn’t have even registered in Twilight’s mind normally, especially given the circumstances. Yet to her confusion, she saw something underneath her teacher’s body that certainly wasn’t there before. Something that certainly shouldn’t be there now. If Twilight’s vision wasn’t so focused on the Princess’s belly at the moment, she might’ve even noticed a small smirk momentarily displayed on Celestia’s lips.

“Are you ready, my dear pupil?” The Princess asked, seemingly completely ignoring Twilight’s bewilderment.

“I… I am, Princess.” Should Twilight even mention it? She still couldn’t stop glancing down and blinking profusely, trying to convince herself that she was just imagining it, that what she saw was not something that it had clearly appeared to be. But each glance only confirmed her first suspicion. There it was – Celestia’s huge flaccid cock resting casually underneath her. No blinking could make it disappear.

“I do need to warn you that what we are about to do is very intimate. But such intimacy is the only sure way of building trust that can hold through any trials.” Celestia’s solemn visage contrasted starkly with the sight of her limp dick being displayed so brazenly. It was difficult for Twilight to keep her face straight when that large white shaft hung underneath her mentor, and while the Princess herself acted completely nonchalantly about it.

“I understand. I am… honored to be holding your deepest trust.” Twilight tried to look straight into Celestia’s eyes as she talked, refusing to give that beastly appendage any more thought. Yet she was sure that Princess had already noticed the change in her expression and her every stray glance downwards. Twilight could never hide anything from her teacher – it always seemed like Celestia could see her every thought whenever she looked on her face.

“Then we’ll begin now.” The Princess pushed herself backwards, putting her forelegs beside her and resting completely on her voluptuous behind. There was no question now that the obscene display was completely intended. The massive royal horsecock protruded from Celestia’s crotch, it’s mushy head staring back at the confused unicorn. The shaft twitched lightly, drooling out a sticky greeting. Twilight could swear she could see the Princess’s dick grow just a little bit every time it pulsed.

“I understand that what you are seeing right now is strange. I don’t show this part of myself to just anybody.” Celestia finally started addressing the elephant cock in the room.

“How… how can this be? Is it… well… is it real?” Twilight was stuttering, she didn’t know where to even begin with what was now plainly displayed before her eyes.

“Oh, it’s very real. More real than what you’ve previously seen there, in fact. It’s not too much trouble for an alicorn such as myself to mask a part of my body from sight, which is what I do most of the time. I hope I don’t need to explain why?”

Twilight definitely could get why Celestia would not be comfortable with ponies knowing about something like this. It would be a nationwide scandal and a subject of endless gossip among the whole kingdom if it became known. Not even mentioning how much a shaft of this humongous size would attract the attention of everyone around her. Every pony standing behind Celestia would easily be able to see her huge smooth cum-filled nutsack swinging underneath with each step. Certainly not the most princessly sight.

“Yes, I understand it. But… what do you want me to do? Sure you don’t mean… uhmm... you know what.” Twilight was stuck staring at Celestia’s horsecock, mesmerized by its rhythmic throbs. She was barely able to drag her gaze away back to the Princess’s face for a few seconds while she talked.

“Do you trust me, Twilight?”

The question had taken the unicorn aback. “I do... of course. There is no one I would trust more than you, Princess.”

“Then you know I’ll never ask you to do anything that would bring you any harm unnecessarily. I understand that what I’m about to propose might seem preposterous, but the ultimate intimacy is the surest way to establish a deep bond between ponies. I will let you go slow and familiarize yourself with my… _cock_ before we really begin.” It seemed like Celestia's voice was almost sultry as she pronounced the last sentence.

Twilight felt a jolt run through her as she heard the Princess say such an obscene thing. What Celestia was asking of her was certainly not normal in a student-teacher relationship. In fact, with each second Twilight was more assured of the depravity of the request. Yet, she couldn’t deny her own curiosity. Up to this point, she had very little, if any, direct experience with stallions’ bits. Of course, one would occasionally get stray glimpses of ponies’ private parts here and there, given the usual lack of any body coverings in the pony society. But she couldn’t say that she had ever gotten such a direct and unabashed look at a stallionhood, especially one so large and virile.

“Come here and touch it, Twilight.” Celestia’s voice was soft and gentle, yet the words rang loudly in the unicorn’s ears.

Step by step, Twilight approached the Princess, her gaze switching between her mentor’s face and that huge, intimidating piece of maremeat. She was actually going to do it... The horsecock seemed disproportionately massive even on Celestia’s already quite large body. Its head was covered with a thick layer of sticky precum, glistening alluringly in the light.

The first thing Twilight noticed as she came closer was a potent, unmistakable stench of unwashed dick. Celestia’s powerful pheromones traveled quickly through Twilight’s nostrils, immediately starting to cloud the unicorn’s mind. She had never imagined that a sweaty, drooling cock could possibly smell so good. It even had a familiar undertone to it, reminding her of all the times she snuggled up against Celestia’s body under one of her majestic wings. It was as if that same angelic scent was now compressed tightly, forming a perverted perfume of truly godly potency. And with Twilight’s each step, it was only getting stronger, completely filling the air around her as she approached as close as she could. Every inhale brought another helping of Celestia’s dick-stink into Twilight’s nose, filling her lungs with the fouled air. Never had she smelled something so nasty and so intoxicating at the same time.

The Princess herself set casually on her behind, observing every Twilight’s movement. She wiggled her hips a little bit, letting her dick swing from left to right lightly and enjoyed seeing how her student’s eyes hungrily followed the swaying appendage. Her cock was still somewhat limp but it was plain to see even for someone as inexperienced as Twilight that it was standing straighter now than when their conversation had started.

Each mighty pulse pumped more blood into it, powerful veins that lined up the shaft working overtime now. Truly, only the body of a demigod could sustain a stallionhood of such a massive size. Twilight had often wondered about the abilities of an alicorn’s body, how much strength it had, what were its limits. Though she certainly had never considered what would happen if the power it held were to be directed into something as obscene as this. But if she _did_ have any questions about that before, they were surely answered quite conclusively now.

Just like any other part of an alicorn’s body, the enormous cock was mesmerizing to behold. But it would probably be even better to _feel_ it. Twilight looked up uncertainly on Celestia’s face, an obvious question clearly displayed in her eyes. After receiving a small affirmative nod and an encouraging smile from the Princess, she raised her foreleg, placing one of her hooves on the side of Celestia’s dick. It was warm and sticky, and she felt powerful pulses periodically coming from within.

“See, it’s not so scary, Twilight. Now rub it a little bit, feel its texture underneath your hoof.” Celestia’s voice had the same gentle tone as during their regular lessons. If someone had overheard her right now they could’ve easily thought that the Princess was just asking her student to touch some exotic magical artifact and not at all her large smelly cock.

The soft sound of Celestia’s words brought some comfort to Twilight’s racing mind, letting her relax her trembling hoof a little. If she just closed her eyes maybe she could imagine that nothing strange was going on, that what she was touching was anything but her mentor’s drooling dick. And yet, even as she did so, she could still see an imprint of Celestia’s white veiny shaft almost as clearly as if she was looking at it with open eyes. Her hoof glided gently over the skin, pressing lightly into the firm surface. No matter how much she tried, she couldn’t imagine it as anything other than what it clearly was. And the smell, the smell! It was all around her, still doing its dirty work on her poor cock-intoxicated mind. She felt lightheaded, not even knowing whether that was a result of her rapidly beating heart or of how much dick-stink she had inhaled.

She was getting used to the smell little by little, but that only made her want to relieve the powerful sensation even more. She wanted to bask in Celestia’s pheromones, to fill her lungs with such a concentrated load of Princess’s musk that it wouldn’t be dissolved in the air, instead, the air would be dissolved in it. And the only way to do that was to bring her muzzle as close to the source as possible. Little by little, she inched her head closer, glancing up from time to time to confirm that the Princess still displayed that warm encouraging smile. If anything, Celestia’s lips only seemed to stretch wider the closer Twilight’s face got to her dick.

Very soon Twilight’s nose was close enough to tickle Celestia’s cockhead with the hot air she huffed out. She pressed even further, finally smooshing her muzzle into the bulbous tip. It was wet and profusely smeared with precum, and just as Twilight touched it, she could see with her crossed eyes as the dickslit expanded and drooled out another helping of sticky substance right onto her nose. The unicorn took a deep breath, her senses getting momentarily overwhelmed by Celestia’s musk. She felt like she could just stay here forever, inhaling this deliciously foul smell and letting it drug her.

“You are doing great, Twilight.” It seemed to the unicorn like Celestia’s soft voice sounded directly inside her head, adding onto the strangeness of the situation. “I see you are enjoying this even more than I first thought you would. No wonder, you were always such an eager student, that’s what I love so much in you.”

Twilight smiled upon hearing the compliment. She was always a sucker for Celestia’s praise, constantly seeking new ways to impress her teacher with her skills and knowledge. And right now getting close and personal with the Princess’s cock appeared to be a sure way to receive her recognition.

So what would Celestia want Twilight to do next? And what did Twilight herself want? The answer was immediately apparent: she wanted – no, needed! – to taste Celestia’s dick. Without any further consideration, the mare extended her tongue out and started lapping up the precum. As the thick liquid quickly covered Twilight’s taste buds, its surprisingly sweet tang spread through her mouth. She circled her tongue around the swollen tip, collecting as much pre as she could. But just as she thought she had licked it all up, the shaft twitched powerfully again, releasing another large glob of the nasty stuff. Being a quick thinker that Twilight is, she didn’t wait a moment to put her lips around the slit, quickly sucking all of the liquid into her hungry mouth.

Celestia sighed contently, enjoying the pleasurable tingles her pupil’s sloppy affections sent through her cock. She lowered one of her hooves down to Twilight’s mane, petting it softly. “Such a good filly you are. Do you like the taste?”

Twilight hummed affirmatively in response, not even removing her mouth from her mentor’s dick. The action sent delightful vibrations through Celestia’s shaft and the unicorn was instantly rewarded with another batch of sticky slime, delivered directly into her waiting maw.

“Don’t forget to use your hooves, Twilight. Look how much of my cock you still haven’t explored.”

Celestia was right of course. Twilight completely forgot about anything except the heavenly taste of pre inside her mouth. She needed to pick up the slack and start getting some work done on other parts of the Princess’s meat rod. Such a mighty cock deserved to be worshipped in its entirety; no inch of flesh should be left unattended.

Twilight raised her forelegs, placing them on the sides of Celestia’s member. It was firm to the touch, giving in just a little bit if she squeezed it hard enough. Heavy pulses ran periodically through the length. Twilight could feel them both with her hooves and mouth now. It was intimidating to think about how much power this thing held, how much raw virility was inside it. Such a godly tool could easily dominate the weaker ponies’ minds and bodies. Twilight shuddered from just imagining what it would do to her virgin cunny. But that’s where this whole thing was going eventually, wasn’t it? Should she really just spread her legs like a good little mare and let her teacher take her?

Twilight started rubbing Celestia’s dick, feeling her own nethers tingle from indecent thoughts and images that kept running through her mind. Her pursed lips left kiss after kiss on the cockhead, periodically opening up to let her nimble tongue push out and give a tender lick to the musky flesh, wetting it with her saliva.

Celestia’s twitching cock was releasing large, cloudy blobs of precum more often and with ever greater volumes now. It seemed like as soon as Twilight slurped up one load of pre, another one was coming right after and demanding passage into the mare’s stomach. And she was absolutely delighted to provide it, feeding happily on Celestia’s dickslime.

From time to time, Twilight would raise her eyes to look on the Princess’s face, trying to get some clue as to what Celestia would want from her next. She knew she could always ask the Princess what to do, or just wait until she directs Twilight on her own. But that wouldn’t get her the praise that she craved so much. She needed to push things further, to always go one step above what was expected of her.

Should she just let Celestia rut her right now? It was scary to think just how much that huge cock was going to stretch her poor pussy. Celestia would go slowly, of course, allowing Twilight to adjust to her gigantic size. But there was no way that even that would prevent the unicorn from being completely overwhelmed by the feeling of this massive dick distending her insides. She would just need to gather her will and let the Princess dominate her.

But how wonderful would it feel once her tunnel gets molded by Celestia’s cock to conform to its shape? Her most intimate part would become a perfect match for the Princess’s dick, and wasn’t that just the most poetic thing in the world? Is that the intimacy that Celestia was talking about? The one thing that could form an unbreakable bond between ponies?

Twilight left one last loving kiss on the Princess’s shaft, before stepping back and looking timidly into her eyes. Celestia gazed back on her with curiosity, like a passionate teacher that’s waiting to receive an answer from a student. Twilight took a large breath – getting a nice lungful of Celestia’s dick stench in the process – and turned around, presenting her behind to the Princess. She could swear she saw Celestia’s lips upturn into a smirk just a moment before she had left Twilight’s view.

Twilight raised her tail up, showing off her drenched marehood. Celestia’s pheromones had done good work on her, raising her arousal and getting her nice and wet for the penetration. “Please, Princess… I’m ready to take you.” Her words sounded weakly in the large empty room, leaving a daunting silence behind.

Twilight expected to feel the heavy weight of the alicorn’s body on her back, a precum-covered cockhead to begin splitting her folds and entering into her tunnel. She was poised and ready to receive her Princess’s dick, her legs trembling with anticipation.

What she certainly didn’t expect, was to hear a soft melodic laugh sound from behind.

“Hahaha~. Oh, Twilight. You always find a way to surprise me. Are you really offering your virginity to me just like that?”

Twilight gulped nervously. “Isn’t that… what you want me to do? Don’t we need to be.. uhh.. intimate in order to create a bond?”

Celestia laughed again. “That doesn’t mean I need to fuck your pussy, Twilight.” The mare still couldn’t get used to hearing her usually refined and mannered teacher say such vulgar things. “Though, I might think about it later, now that you are offering.” Twilight knew that there was a sly smirk on Celestia’s lips even without having to see her face. It was that same subtle smile she always had whenever Twilight had gotten herself into some embarrassing situation.

“Now get back here and continue.” Celestia’s magic enveloped Twilight’s body, lifting her from the floor and turning her around. The mare had only a few seconds to gaze at the mischievous expression on her mentor’s face before it was covered by a huge white mass of cockflesh as Twilight was brought closer and found her head smooshed into Celestia’s large cum-filled nutsack.

“I want you to explore every inch with your mouth. And make sure to memorize all the ridges of my dick while doing it too, because I might give you a test afterwards~.”

Now this was the kind of thing Twilight knew how to do. Memorizing stuff was what she was best at. She was going to burn the shape of Celestia’s drooling shaft into her brain, remember its every single curve and vein. And she will go even further than that, she’ll memorize its taste, its smell, its texture. All the power of her genius mind will be used to hold and process every imaginable piece of knowledge about the Princess’s royal horsecock. An intimate understanding of the stench and taste of Celestia’s unwashed privates was certainly more valuable than anything she had stored in her memory previously. History, science, technology – all of that could be relegated to the background while she studied what was really important – her mentor’s huge smelly dick. There were lots of ponies doing work on all of those other subjects anyway, but how many could say that they had any experience exploring an alicorn’s cock? Well, actually quite a few could – Celestia needed to release her balls of all that pressure from time to time after all – but it’s not like Twilight knew any of that at the moment.

Right now, she was busy getting a good taste of Celestia’s smooth ballsack, happily lapping at it with her tongue. A huge volume of spunk was sloshing inside as Twilight dutifully licked up the salty sweat that had accumulated on the taut flesh. While the precum that flowed liberally from the Princess’s dick was already quite nutritious for an appetizer, the semen that Twilight could feel churning in the nutsack could easily serve as a full three-course meal. And boy, was Twilight hungry~.

She kissed Celestia’s balls with reverence, imagining what it would feel like to have all their contents flow inside her stomach. And if she does a good enough job she won’t need to keep imagining it for much longer. Every loving lick and kiss she left brought her dreams a little closer to reality.

Twilight could feel Celestia’s soft hoof resting casually on her hair and periodically giving her affectionate strokes. The Princess seemed to react especially well to long wet swishes of Twilight’s tongue, fondly rubbing the mare’s head in response. Melodic coos and whispers reminding Twilight what a good girl she was sounded regularly from above. Celestia had no shortage of praises for the warm tongue-bath her pupil was giving to her overfilled ballsack.

And while Twilight’s mouth worked diligently on cleaning Celestia’s balls, her nose was smooshed right into the pliable flesh. Every breath was filled with an intoxicating mix of musk and ball-sweat, the two things Twilight never imagined she would enjoy so much. This heavenly scent ought to be treasured, maybe even bottled and stored so that other ponies could feel it too. Twilight imagined flasks upon flasks brandishing Celestia’s cutie mark and a catchy slogan like “ _Smell the Sun”_ being sold all over Equestria, giving every citizen a chance to get a nice whiff of Princess’s nasty dick stink. It would certainly sell out pretty fast too – who wouldn’t want to get a lungful of Celestia’s royal musk? The Canterlot elites would probably even wear it like a perfume, throwing away all of their old fragrances in exchange for the obviously superior smell of Princess’s sweaty junk.

And how lucky Twilight was to get such a deep and intimate experience of this amazing smell completely for free. All she had to do in return was to lick and slurp on the fleshy sack that produced it, which was more like a reward in and of itself.

Twilight felt something wet and sticky land on her back and start slowly spreading over her fur. That must’ve been Celestia’s endlessly flowing precum falling from the head of her cock. It was a great crime to allow it to end up anywhere but in the stomachs of her hungry admirers, and Twilight planned to rectify that issue as soon as possible. But at the moment she still had quite a bit of Princess’s ball flesh in her hooves to be dealt with. Or more precisely – on her lips, though her hooves were definitely engaged in the action too, affectionately cradling the heavy orbs. There was a lot of weight to the contents of Celestia’s balls, Twilight could feel that quite clearly. It must’ve been pretty difficult for the Princess to walk around while her nutsack was backed up with so much potent sperm. Twilight now knew: it was her civic duty to help Celestia release some of that heavy weight, preferably straight into her hungry maw. The Princess should let Twilight’s stomach share some of the duties her overburdened nutsack had to bear.

“I think my balls are quite soaked in your spit by now, Twilight. You should give some attention to my shaft next.” It was so nice of Celestia to give directions to her little cocksucker on what to do. No need for Twilight to overthink it, she could just let her teacher decide where her mouth would be used best.

Though it was quite difficult for Twilight to say goodbye to her new musky friends. She left two long wet farewell kisses on Celestia’s firm orbs, mouthing silent adieus to them and tickling Princess’s milky-white skin with the soft movements of her lips, before moving up and starting to work on that huge overhanging cock. She began by licking the fur around its base, exploring the crevices between the shaft and the surrounding skin with her tongue. Once she cleaned up that part, Twilight continued on, making sure to not leave any spot on Celestia’s dick dry on her way up. She paid particular attention to the powerful veins that lined up the Princess’s cock, running her lips along their length backwards and forwards and enjoying their firmness under her tongue.

The medial ring was certainly one of the standouts too, attracting Twilight’s gaze with its succulent thickness. She made sure to circle its length fully with her mouth, not willing to leave a single spot untasted. How great would this thing feel scratching along the sensitive walls of her marehood? If for some reason the width of Celestia’s dick wasn’t already enough to fully stretch it, the meaty ring would certainly finish up the job when it goes in. Too bad the Princess didn’t seem interested in fucking Twilight this time. But maybe that was for the better, the mare was sure she wouldn’t be able to walk properly for a while after taking something as big as this inside her.

As Twilight approached the cockhead she could feel a sheen layer of pre that was running down the shaft. This was the best part. She couldn’t wait to slurp up all of the accumulated fluid from Celestia’s tip. Her tongue worked tirelessly, bringing her ever closer to her target. She placed wide long licks on her mentor’s dick, trying to cover as much surface as possible with each one. Twilight made one last swirl around the fleshy crown of Celestia’s member before diving in and sucking as much precum as she could inside her mouth. Finally, she raised her eyes up, looking submissively on Celestia’s face as she swallowed the thick slime.

The Princess smiled, clearly pleased with her student’s actions. “Good work. But soon you’ll have to swallow quite a bit more~.”

Was Celestia getting close? Twilight couldn’t tell for sure, she had little experience with sex after all. She tried to search for some subtle cues on her teacher’s face, but she never was much good when it came to reading Celestia’s thoughts and emotions, the Princess’s mind always remaining an enigma for the young unicorn.

She did feel the ever stronger throbs of Celestia’s cock with her mouth though, and that could give her some clue. More and more pre was pushed out of the dickslit, quickly turning into a never-ending stream of sludge going straight into Twilight’s gullet. Every couple of seconds the shaft would twitch mightily, releasing another dose of nasty fluid from within its depths.

Twilight remembered reading about this in some biology books – her main source of knowledge about the stallion’s equipment, except of course for all the saucy novels she read when Spike was asleep. Precum was meant to prepare the passage for sperm and if the Princess was leaking so profusely, that could only mean one thing...

Twilight felt a strong pulse go through Celestia’s shaft just as a soft moan sounded from above. Raising her eyes she was welcomed with the sight of her teacher’s orgasming face – definitely not something Twilight had ever expected to see before today’s ‘lesson’. Somehow Celestia still managed to look majestic and dignified even as she was on the brink of releasing the backed-up contents of her balls into her pupil’s mouth.

The same couldn’t be said about Twilight, whose eyes opened wide in shock as the first rope of spunk shot inside her mouth, immediately filling it up. Her lips were placed tightly around the spasming cockslit, creating a direct pathway into her throat for Celestia’s cum. She barely had time to swallow the first mouthful before the next one came. The strong taste of semen filled up her maw, the nasty substance quickly covering every single taste bud inside. As she continued gulping it down, more and more waves of spunk came, forcing her distended gullet to work overtime, transporting all the white sludge into her stomach as fast as possible to prevent the overflow. But there was no way that Twilight could keep it all inside given how quickly the next pumps came. Cum burst from between her lips, falling down on the floor and soaking into the royal carpet. Twilight didn’t know whether she wanted Celestia to stop cumming or to continue on forever. Her rational mind told her that she was swallowing way too much for it to be safe, as her belly started slowly stretching out from how much spunk was delivered inside. Yet the intoxicating taste and feeling of cum flowing in her mouth made her only want more. And judging by the size and fullness of Celestia’s balls there was definitely quite a lot more left in store for her.

Twilight’s face was turning into a total mess: large clumps of white goo were falling from her chin, the nasty stuff had even gone up into her nose, forcing her to violently cough it out, leaving her muzzle smeared with semen. Yet despite it all, she kept her lips in place, never moving back for even a moment, taking every drop of Celestia’s gift inside her mouth even if a large part of it was forcefully ejected out soon after.

Finally, Twilight felt the, up to this point seemingly unending stream of Princess’s smelly gunk start to die down, allowing her to get her violent coughing under control and swallow down the remnants of cum inside her mouth. Her stomach felt heavy and she could even discern quite a noticeable bulge that had formed on her belly with her hooves. Her face was completely ruined, tears from the strain were running down her cheeks and mixing with clumps of cum below. Yet she looked up at Celestia with puppy eyes and a happy smile adorning her face, longing to hear her teacher praise her for her efforts.

“Ahhh, Princess~! You… uhh… _came_ so much, haha.” Twilight blushed cutely. “Did I do well? I feel like we really did form a very intimate bond just now.”

Celestia’s looked onto the mare blissfully, extending her foreleg out and lovingly stroking Twilight’s purple locks. “That was absolutely amazing, my dear pupil. You went far beyond my expectations.”

A moment of relief and calmness in Twilight’s mind was suddenly replaced by a jolt of panic as she noticed Celestia’s expression unexpectedly changing into a devious one. “But you didn’t really think that getting me off once would be enough, did you? We’re not done yet.”

The unicorn looked in confusion on her mentor’s face, frightfully glancing down at the large spent out shaft. Except it wasn’t actually spent out at all, as she swiftly observed. It seemed just as hard as it was before. Twilight placed her hooves on its surface and rubbed it carefully. Celestia’s dick felt firm to the touch, no limpness to it at all. Strong pulses reverberated through the length – constant reminders of the power that it held within.

“Umm… Princess, don’t you need to rest after… you know…”

Celestia’s hoof that was previously casually stroking Twilight’s head, now started softly nudging her closer to the Princess’s cock. “Don’t worry, you won’t need to wait for me to replenish. We can continue on immediately, isn’t that what you want?”

Twilight really did want to go on, but she wouldn’t mind having a little rest to let the cum settle down in her stomach either. She wasn’t one to ever lie down when there was a job that needed to be done though, especially if it was given to her by Celestia herself. Letting the Princess’s hoof guide her, she moved her head closer to the dick that seemed to taunt her with its unwavering virility. Twilight decided not to say anything and to answer Celestia’s question instead by placing a long loving kiss on the tip of her cock.

And that was just the response the Princess was looking for. “Ohh, so eager~. But you’ll have to work even harder now. I need you to take as much of my shaft inside your mouth as you possibly can.”

Given the gargantuan size of Celestia’s cock, this was definitely quite a task. Twilight understood that immediately as she had to stretch her jaws to the limit just to get the head inside her mouth. But the difficulty of her assignment would only make her eventual success all the sweeter. She pushed forward, slowly but steadily filling her mouth with Celestia’s meat.

“Good girl, go nice and slow,” Celestia encouraged her pupil. “No need to rush – we have plenty of time.”

Twilight hummed affirmatively, focusing on the taste of the Princess’s cock spreading in her mouth. She could see how much more dickflesh was still before her – it seemed completely impossible to take it all inside. But she had to do her best nonetheless.

“Use your tongue too, Twilight. Let me feel it circle around my shaft.”

How nice it was of Celestia to offer advice to her faithful cocksleeve student on how to best please her. Twilight’s poor tongue has been pressed hard into the bottom of her mouth by the invading horsecock though, so she had to struggle a bit to move it. But her efforts had not gone unrewarded – Celestia’s dick released a thick glob of precum as a nice slimy dose of encouragement for the young unicorn. Twilight mewled happily, enjoyed its rich, and now quite familiar, taste.

The mare tried to go deeper, feeling the shaft starting to slide inside her throat. Her gag reflex responded immediately, causing her insides to spasm, trying to force the intruder out. Twilight had to move back as small beads of tears started forming in her eyes. Feeling embarrassed about her failure she looked up at the Princess apologetically.

“Don’t worry, it’s always difficult the first time. You have to try to relax your throat and make the shaft go in easily, let it happen naturally.” Celestia smiled warmly, talking as casually as if she was just lecturing Twilight on how to cast a particularly complicated spell and not how to deepthroat her huge dick.

Getting personal cocksucking lessons from the Princess was certainly not something Twilight ever imagined to happen. But as she thought about it now, there were probably few ponies as experienced in this regard as Celestia, given her millennia-long lifespan. And certainly very few, if there were any at all, whose dicks could rival hers in size. Twilight was so lucky to experience her first intimacy with the kindest and wisest pony that could ever exist. Who also happened to have the largest and smelliest cock in Equestria.

And at this point, the powerful stench of Celestia’s shaft was so ingrained in Twilight’s brain that even clean air would smell wrong to her. She mused whether she should actually try stealing one of Princess’s dirty bedsheets and snuggling with it after, as she had sometimes imagined doing. Twilight remembered how she had once smooshed her muzzle into a basket of Celestia’s dirty laundry that the maid had left outside the royal quarters. That was definitely one of the naughtiest things she had ever done. And as she thought about it now, the faint smell she had breathed in then was quite similar to the one that filled her lungs to the brim right now.

Maybe she wouldn’t even need to steal anything though, she could just try asking the Princess directly to drag her dick across Twilight’s pillow, making sure to leave a thick covering of her cockslime on the fabric. That would surely create some nice aroma for her student to breathe in sleep.

“Now start using your hooves too. You wouldn’t want to leave the rest of my shaft without any attention, would you?” Celestia’s voice broke Twilight’s reverie.

The Princess was right again, it was certainly quite uncourteous of Twilight to only stimulate a small part of Celestia’s cock. And just like any well-mannered mare should, she rectified her mistake immediately, raising her forelegs up and tenderly rubbing the sensitive dickflesh. Her soft hooves ran over the whole length backwards and forwards; Twilight especially enjoyed feeling them going each time over the thick medial ring’s meaty bump.

She could feel her spit flowing from her mouth, covering her chin and falling down. Twilight couldn’t do much about it though, it was difficult enough for her to have her jaws stretched so wide, she couldn’t be bothered caring about sputtering some saliva out. And she got more than enough liquid in return from Celestia’s constantly drooling cockhead anyway. It seemed like the Princess was intent on making sure that Twilight’s stomach remained nice and heavy with her nasty fluids. And of course, there was another helping of tasty nutritious cum churning in her balls, just waiting to be released, though Twilight couldn’t imagine how her poor tummy would be able to handle so much semen after already being chock-full with Celestia’s gunk.

She bobbed her head rhythmically, sliding her velvety lips over the shaft while making sure to keep her teeth out of the way. Periodically she would push the Princess’s cock a bit further inside to test her gag reflex. It seemed like with time she was able to take just a little more of Celestia’s dick in her mouth before gagging, which was certainly encouraging. But there was still quite a long way ahead of her; she wondered if Celestia would give her more of these lessons, training Twilight to eventually be able to take her massive cock fully. The bookish unicorn loved all her studies with the Princess, but she might’ve just found her new favorite subject. And here she thought physical exercises were boring – turns out she just didn’t try the _proper_ kind of exercise before.

“See, you are making progress. You’ll be taking my whole length in no time at all if you keep going like that.”

Twilight felt Celestia’s hoof on the back of her head start to pull her in gently, urging her to take the cock deeper. The mare obliged, steeling herself for the incoming struggle and following her teacher’s directions. Her lips slid across the shaft, slowly enveloping it in the warm confines of her mouth. With each second she could feel it becoming more difficult to go further. She started gagging a little, tears began forming in her eyes as she continued on. And yet Celestia pressed on, guiding her student to take more and more of her dick inside.

“Relax, Twilight. You are doing great, just let it happen.”

Princess’s words gave the mare some resolve. But it was difficult for her to relax her throat when her whole body was screaming for her to pull back. Except for her drenched pussy, of course, which was only tingling and throbbing more from the abuse her windpipe was getting. The pressure inside her mouth, the strong smell of dick, the never-ending precum flowing inside her stomach and the sight of Celestia’s ever-closer approaching crotch were hitting her in all the right places. And most of those ‘right’ places just happened to be located on her cunt.

She tried relaxing her throat with some success – at least she no longer felt like she was about to turn inside out, even if her throat still convulsed from time to time. Celestia relented too, letting Twilight’s head stay in place and get used to the feeling of a huge dick stretching out her neck. Twilight thought she could feel that intimacy the Princess was talking about, there was definitely something quite special about having Celestia’s cock push so deep inside her mouth. She could feel its every throb, as well as every pulse of Celestia’s heart as it pumped unbelievable amounts of her sacred blood through the shaft. And of course, there were the never-ending blobs of precum that the Princess fed to her student. It was a great honor for Twilight to become a vessel for this holy liquid produced by Celestia’s balls.

Twilight moved her head back, finally letting her throat rest a bit. But a second later Celestia’s demanding hoof urged her to push forward again, setting into a nice slow rhythm after. Twilight had to make sure to keep her breathing steady even as her windpipe was half-blocked by a large stinking mass of dickmeat. Her tongue swirled around the shaft as much as it could and her hooves constantly stroked its smooth skin. Twilight actually had to pay a lot of attention to her actions, trying to keep every part of Celestia’s dick properly stimulated. Who knew there would be so much subtlety to sucking dick? Good thing she had the Princess with her to teach her all the ins and outs of the craft.

Twilight bobbed her head on Celestia’s cock, leaving a trail of spit behind every time she moved back, only to slurp it in as she covered it with her lips again. The Princess didn’t even need to direct her anymore, Twilight was already in the rhythm and moving completely on her own. Even without Celestia’s urging, the mare tried to push herself as far up the length as possible each time she dived in.

The throne room was filled with the sounds of wet slurping and gagging, definitely not the kind of music these walls were used too. There was something obscene about deepthroating Celestia’s cock so brazenly in the same room where she received her petitioners, the room where folk from all around the kingdom gathered to address their grievances to the Princess. And yet here Twilight was, desecrating this symbolic place with the perverted sounds her abused throat produced. What would the citizens of Equestria think if they knew what kind of depraved things were happening here behind the closed doors?

And it’s not like there was no evidence left after their naughty activities either. Drool ran in rivers from Twilight’s mouth, falling on the red carpet underneath and soaking into the fabric. That’s not to say anything about a large pool of Celestia’s semen that had formed after her climax. Some lucky poor maid is going to have a hell of a job cleaning that up. What would she think when she finds a smelly white puddle right under Celestia’s throne? And judging by the increased throbbing of Princess’s cock, it wouldn’t be long before the next batch of sticky goo would cover the floor.

“You are doing so great, Twilight. It always amazes me just how quickly you learn.” Celestia breathed out contently, not trying to mask the pleasure that she was receiving. “It’s like your mouth was made for taking my cock~.”

That comment was definitely quite obscene, yet it still struck Twilight as strangely romantic and tender too. There was something appealing in the idea of her mouth being created specifically for the purpose of pleasing Celestia’s dick. After all, such a large and virile shaft certainly deserved to have some warm snug holes custom-made for it.

“I’m about to cum. Are you ready, my dear pupil? It’s going to be a big one~.”

Twilight was never more ready. She nodded her head vigorously – at least as much as she could with a drooling meatpole inside her throat. Despite her already overstretched stomach she had no qualms about taking another load inside. Twilight had a momentary thought that consuming this much Celestia’s semen might even improve her magical abilities. It was a stupid idea, of course, yet it sounded intriguing nonetheless. After all, many legends had circled Equestria about mystical power held within alicorn blood, so why couldn’t it be present within alicorn sperm too?

Seems like she’ll be able to find whether there is any truth behind that soon enough. Celestia’s cock started swelling up in Twilight’s mouth, surpassing its already ridiculous size. The mare could feel strong pulses going through the length, and a moment later a huge wad of cum hit her throat, going straight into her gullet. Twilight almost choked from the power behind that punch. And then more spurts followed, an unrelenting tide of nasty slime filling her up beyond capacity. Her belly started expanding from the rising pressure inside it. Twilight won’t have to eat anything for a long while after a dinner like this. Not like she wanted to, anyway, she would gladly replace her every meal with a nice batch of Celestia’s delicious ball-sludge if she could. The Princess needed to release her cum somewhere from time to time after all, right? So why not do it inside her most faithful pupil’s stomach?

One good thing about having Celestia’s dick pushed so deep into her throat was that Twilight didn’t need to bother swallowing the coming shots. All of Princess’s seed was safely deposited directly into her gullet, making sure that it would reach her stomach. And of course, Celestia herself absolutely loved the gentle pressure of Twilight’s wet mouth and throat on her shaft, the added stimulation making her load extra large and thick. Just as Twilight liked it.

Celestia’s balls tensed a bit with each pulse of her shaft, sending their contents out for the second time that day. And yet there were barely any visual changes to their size. The Princess’s testes were preparing load after a load of smelly spunk with unbelievable speed. It seemed like Twilight’s dream of living off Celestia’s cum might not be so unrealistic after all.

The spurts of the Princess’s cock finally began tapering off, and a few seconds later Celestia pushed Twilight’s head back, leaving only the weakly twitching head of her dick inside the mare’s mouth. Twilight’s stomach felt heavy, she couldn’t believe just how much semen was now churning inside. Her every movement sent the thick mass sloshing around her belly, reminding her of its presence. Interestingly, it didn’t feel as bad as she would’ve imagined, it was as if Celestia’s cum was suffusing into her, softening her insides and sending pleasant tingles through her body. Maybe it really did have some magical properties?

“Ohhh, that was just great, Twilight. I can really feel a strong connection forming between us~.” Celestia displayed her most motherly smile to her student. “And now’s the time for the last session, this is going to be the most intense and intimate one.”

Twilight didn’t know whether she was sad or relieved to hear that her ‘lesson’ would be ending soon. What Celestia had put her through was certainly not easy for her, as could be seen by all the sweat, tears, and spit wetting the floor underneath. And yet, her experience was only more pleasurable for all that, the struggle she’d gone through proving just how devoted she was to worshipping Celestia’s dick.

“But before that, I wanted to apologize to you for being so selfish. All this time you’ve worked so hard and I’ve been the only one to receive any real stimulation. Your poor cunny must feel so sore and lonely right now~.”

Celestia was totally right, Twilight’s pussy longed for some direct action, yet it was denied any. The unicorn had focused all her efforts and attention on the Princess’s shaft at the cost of her own pleasure. Even now she was still busy slurping on her teacher’s dick and rubbing the large smooth ballsack with her hooves. But Twilight didn’t mind that at all, she was absolutely delighted to serve Celestia’s drooling horsecock all day long – making her Princess happy was a reward in and of itself. And of course, the main purpose of this whole lesson was to create a trust bond between them, allowing Twilight to proceed with her studies. There was no reason why it had to be easy or pleasurable for her, and she was ready to go through with it even if it was the most difficult thing she had ever done.

“So, Twilight, I’ve got a special spell prepared for you. I’m sure you are going to absolutely love it.”

Twilight’s mouth was filled with dickmeat, so she showed her curiosity in the only way she could – by swirling her tongue around Celestia’s dick in response.

“It might feel a little bit strange at first,” Celestia warned as her horn lighted up and arcane energies started whirling around Twilight’s body. Tingles spread through the mare’s mouth and throat, shooting into her crotch next and making her feel hot inside. “Can you guess what it does?”

Twilight had a few ideas, each more perverted than the last. Unfortunately, she couldn’t voice them while she was sucking on her mentor’s cock. But it seemed like Celestia could sense the understanding rise within her student’s mind nonetheless as Twilight’s eyes suddenly opened in shock.

“I see you are getting it now.” Celestia chuckled. “This spell makes it so that the stimulation your throat receives gets transferred into your nethers.” The Princess thrust her hips a little, pushing her cock further inside Twilight’s mouth for demonstration. The mare’s pussy immediately throbbed in response, she felt as if there was something large and firm pushing into her tunnel.

“Do you feel it, Twilight?”

The unicorn nodded.

“Does it feel good?

Twilight nodded again, this time mewling audibly too.

“Then it’s time to start.” Celestia’s horn ignited again, her radiant aura enveloping Twilight’s head. And a moment later she was suddenly pulled into Celestia’s crotch, inches after inches of wet cockflesh disappearing between her lips. “We’re going to form a very, very **_deep_** bond this time.”

The Princess didn’t stop even as Twilight started gagging – not like the mare wanted her to stop anyway. The deeper Celestia’s cock pushed inside her, the more pleasure she felt in her pussy. A large bulge formed in Twilight’s neck, showing visibly just how far the Princess’s shaft pushed within her. Her tongue hung out, pressed into her bottom jaw by the invading dick. Drool ran from her mouth as she coughed and sputtered.

And yet Celestia pressed on, determined to push her student to the limit. Twilight could see the medial ring nearing her mouth, it’s meaty rim would be a serious obstacle for her already overstretched jaws. The Princess’s cock was leaking its slime almost directly into Twilight’s stomach now, the mare could barely feel the precum sliding at the very end of her gullet. But she did feel very well the strong throbs that pumped that liquid inside her. Every pulse of Celestia’s shaft resonated powerfully in Twilight’s head, making her feel as if they were connected so intimately that she herself had become a part of Princess’s body.

Tears streamed down Twilight’s cheeks, some landing on top of Celestia’s cock and glistening on the pearly white skin. And as Celestia pulled her in deeper, Twilight had to taste the salty flavor of her own tears over the fleshy texture of the Princess’s dick.

But she didn’t mind that, Twilight was in total ecstasy – the throatfucking she received was sending an unending stream of wonderful sensations straight into her pussy, making her moan loudly. And the dick that was violating her mouth had also perverted every sound she tried to produce into a series of sloppy sputterings, coughs, and gags.

She must’ve looked so pathetic and whorish right now, Twilight reflected. But for some reason, that thought only made her feel better. It was a moment of weakness for sure, but isn’t that precisely the thing that can form the strongest bonds? Is that what Celestia was trying to achieve – make Twilight mewl and cry while writhing in pleasure, completely overwhelmed by contradictory sensations unleashed on her? If that was her goal, the Princess was doing a tremendous job – Twilight was looking more and more like a slobbering cock-drunk mess with each second.

And she was finally reaching the first goal she was aiming for – the medial ring that pressed into Twilight’s lips, demanding to be sheltered in her warm mouth. Celestia pushing in harder, forcing it inside and stretching her pupil’s jaws wider.

“Wow, you took half of my shaft, Twilight, that’s quite impressive for your first time.” Celestia’s magic started dragging the unicorn’s head back, revealing her spit-covered dick. The corners of Twilight’s lips upturned lightly, forming a satisfied smile barely perceptible around Celestia’s mouth-stretching cock.

The Princess continued pushing Twilight back until only the head of her shaft remained inside the mare’s mouth. It throbbed after a second, drooling out a huge glob of pre on Twilight’s tongue. Celestia’s pulled her student into her crotch again, now going faster since Twilight was already broken in. She settled into a pleasurable rhythm, dragging Twilight’s head up to the medial ring and then back again, facefucking the mare with her magic. And each push earned a response from Twilight’s cunt, which felt every movement of Celestia’s dick as if it was inside. With how much pleasure her nethers received, Twilight would’ve even deepthroated Celestia’s cock completely on her own just to be able to feel that amazing pressure expanding within her, regardless of any gagging and choking she’d have to go through.

Celestia blissfully enjoyed the welcoming warmth of Twilight’s mouth as it hugged her cock; every time she impaled her student’s head on her shaft she could feel her length scraping pleasantly across Twilight’s throat. And of course, her dear pupil’s wet eyes looked so adorable when she glanced up. Tears ran down her cheeks in rivers, yet she was absolutely determined to persevere. This was the Twilight she knew. Her cute little filly had grown into a beautiful mare… that was now choking on her massive horsecock like a street whore.

Celestia smiled a little. “Time for the final test. You’ve done so great thus far, I’m sure you won’t disappoint now.”

Twilight steeled herself, understanding what was coming. There was only one thing left for her to do – to smash her face into Celestia’s musky crotch. And she was sure that the Princess won’t let her rest until her lips have touched the very base of that huge smelly cock. She was ready for it though. Twilight won’t lose to an oversized meatpole, even if that meatpole was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted… and was attached to the wisest and most powerful pony in Equestria…

Okay, the odds might not have been stacked in her favor, but she’ll do her best nevertheless. All she needed to do was to take Celestia’s whole shaft inside her mouth, how hard could that be? As the Princess’s magic started pulling her in, Twilight prepared herself to find that out.

The first half of Celestia’s cock slid in fast, a familiar feeling of fullness spreading through Twilight’s mouth and throat. The medial ring was soon enveloped by her soft lips and disappeared inside too. Twilight could see Celestia’s crotch getting closer with each second as the Princess’s cock pushed ever deeper into her gullet. She could feel the shaft pressing into her lungs every time she breathed in – which was already difficult enough with a footlong of stinking dick inside her throat. 

Twilight instinctively placed her forelegs on Celestia’s thighs, resisting weakly. But there was no way she could ever prevent the Princess from shoving more of that drooling cock inside her mouth, even if she actually wanted to. And at the same time as her throat was violated, there was a pressure spreading inside her pussy, going deeper and deeper within her with each moment. She didn’t even know something could go so deep.

“You are doing great, only a little bit is left.” Celestia’s sympathetic voice gave the mare some hope, even though she could clearly see that there was definitely much more than just ‘ _a little bit_ ’ of cockflesh still outside her mouth. “Try to relax. I know it’s difficult for you, but you have to do it.”

Twilight willed her forelegs to slowly go limp. Her throat still convulsed madly, trying to expunge the musky intruder but only succeeding in pleasuring Celestia’s cock even more. Twilight tried to relax it, but there was no way she’d be able to take her gag reflex under full control any time soon. Well, at least the Princess loved the extra squeezes Twilight’s throat gave to her shaft.

The mare felt like Celestia’s cock was reaching into her stomach by now, and yet the Princess pressed on. Twilight’s vision was blurred from the constant wetness in her eyes and her cheeks were completely covered by tear trails. She looked up at her teacher with a pleading expression, not even knowing herself what she was asking for. To stop? Or to go even deeper and faster?

Celestia’s white crotch fur was approaching Twilight’s muzzle now. Just a few more inches and she’ll be able to press her face into the Princess’s underbelly. Twilight grabbed Celestia’s legs and pulled herself in with all the strength she had left. She felt an immense pressure on her cervix just as her lips had kissed the fur around the base of Celestia’s dick. Stars flew before her eyes as the pleasure exploded within her, traveling from her nethers to every part of her body. Her pussy twitched, fruitlessly trying to milk the cock that wasn’t there.

“You’ve done it, Twilight! I’m so proud.” Celestia’s words barely registered in Twilight’s mind. She was completely overwhelmed by new sensations, slobbering happily on Celestia’s cock while spit leaked on the floor from her mouth. The salty taste of Celestia’s balls spread over her outstretched tongue as she lapped on them instinctively.

Twilight whined as she was pushed away, desperate to keep that huge shaft within her. Her pleas were answered soon as Celestia slammed her back again, smooshing Twilight’s face into her crotch one more time. The Princesses repeated the same process again and again, dragging the poor mare’s head across her shaft without any hesitation. She would make absolutely sure that her last climax of the day was the most powerful one. Gurgles and throaty moans had filled the throne room, and even Celestia’s own angelic voice has added to the perverse sounds. Every time she bottomed out she exhaled blissfully, enjoying the warmth around her cock as well as all the squeezes of Twilight’s spasming gullet.

After thoroughly violating Twilight’s throat, Celestia finally pushed her away completely, taking her whole shaft out of the mare’s mouth. Twilight immediately started coughing and sputtering madly, spitting saliva on the Princess’s dick in front of her.

A second later, the shaft throbbed powerfully and spit back at her. A huge rope of sperm shot out, landing on Twilight’s face. More spurts followed, one after another hitting her body. Some flew over her head, landing on her back, others had soaked deeply into her purple hair. But the most by far had hit her face, drenching it completely in nasty white slime.

Twilight stood calmly, happily taking every drop of her Princess’s essence that was given to her. She basked in its strong smell, enjoying the oozy feel of it sliding down her body. She opened her mouth trying to catch as much as she could inside, even though Celestia seemed intent on just painting her whole body white with the stuff.

Twilight had to close her eyes to save them from the avalanche of cum sliding over them. All the air she inhaled was filtered through a thick layer of semen that covered her muzzle, making sure that every breath she took was filled to the brim with its potent smell. The taste of cock was so deeply ingrained into her mouth now that it seemed like she would forever feel its aftertaste on her tongue.

“You look so beautiful, Twilight.” Celestia finally finished cumming, relaxing on her throne. Her dick still hung in front of her, finally starting to go limp. It curved down slightly and dripped the remnants of its sperm on the carpet. “The lesson is finished now. And I couldn’t demand a better showing from you.” Celestia was radiant, smiling widely at her student. Although Twilight herself could barely see the Princess’s expression behind the layer of cum that covered her eyes.

But she could hear her well enough. She would’ve jumped in celebration if she wasn’t so exhausted. Instead, she just raised her forelegs, crying out happily.

“Woohoo!” Celestia’s cum slid inside her mouth as she opened it, but she couldn’t care less, swallowing it joyfully. “So am I ready for more advanced lessons now, Princess?”

“There is a lot more you’ll have to learn before that, but you’ve made an important – perhaps even the most important – step towards becoming the mare I always wanted you to be.”

Twilight felt as if she was embraced by the sun itself, feeling warm and cozy as she listened to Celestia’s words. Although that may have also been because of all the hot cum that had covered her body.

“I think you need to rest now, you must be completely drained after an experience like that.” As the adrenalin started leaving Twilight’s mind, she really did feel the full effects of exhaustion in her whole body. No exercise had ever left her so depleted. “But first I’ll clean you up, can’t let you walk around covered in all this nasty stuff.”

Celestia’s horn flashed, enveloping both ponies in the bright yellow aura and teleporting them away.

* * *

Twilight sighed happily, enjoying the Princess scrubbing her fur. Warm water streamed down her body, washing away all the slime that covered her.

The last time Twilight was in the royal showers with Celestia, she was just a little filly. She remembered it vividly: one of her spells failed horribly, exploding in her face and leaving her covered head to hoof with soot and dirt. She had missed the Princess’s soft brushes, the measured and tender strokes of her washcloth so much.

Celestia didn’t use magic to clean her student, preferring the intimacy of physical touch. Her hooves glided over Twilight’s fur, spreading the fragrant soap over her body and scrubbing out the particularly dirty spots. She whispered in Twilight’s ear from time to time, praising her performance.

Celestia decided to clean herself up too, since she was already in the shower after all. Twilight watched on in fascination as water cascaded down her mentor’s body. Celestia’s multi-colored mane seemed to have filled the liquid with its vibrant hues, making it sparkle in the light.

Twilight noticed that the Princess used the same soap to wash herself too, delighted at the fact that they’ll both have the same smell around them after. There was something deeply intimate about that for such a small gesture.

Celestia stepped out of the stall after she finished showering, casting a spell that filled the room with warm summer light. Twilight immediately felt her fur drying up as the wet air around her was carried away by the wind that seemed to have appeared together with the light.

It was difficult for Twilight to leave the Princess’s apartments after all that she had just gone through. She wanted to press into Celestia’s side, hug her, cuddle her. But she knew that she couldn’t stay with her teacher forever. The Princess had a lot of responsibilities after all and she had already given Twilight more love and affection than the humble unicorn could’ve ever asked for.

“I still expect you to come to our scheduled session next week, Twilight. Our regular studies will continue as per usual.” Celestia noted, guiding her student out of the room.

“Of course, Princess.” Twilight beamed. “You know I would never miss any of our lessons.” The mare blushed suddenly, pondering whether she should continue. “And… thank you. I really feel that we’ve got some special connection after today… if you know what I mean.”

“I know, Twilight. That was exactly the aim of today’s lesson. I’m happy that you liked it so much.”

“Will we… uhh… I don’t know if I should be asking this, but… will we have any more lessons like this?” Twilight squeaked out, looking at the Princess with puppy eyes.

“Maybe~.” Celestia teased. “But it’s too early to talk about that, you should go to your room and rest for now.”

The Princess closed the doors as Twilight departed, now completely alone in her personal quarters. Her plan had worked wonderfully, even better than she had expected, in fact. She felt a little pang of guilt for what she had done. There was some sweet irony in pretending to build a bond of trust while at the same time abusing that same trust for her own perverted pleasure. But Twilight did love it too, possibly even more than Celestia herself did.

She would need to come up with some new ‘lessons’ for Twilight soon. Celestia wasn’t sure she would be able to wait all that long to feel that tight throat around her cock again. And Twilight looked so cute gagging on her huge dick; that amazing image will be stuck in Celestia’s mind for a while.

But it was time to put on her serious face and return to her duties now. She had enjoyed herself more than enough for one day. She ignited her horn, teleporting back to the throne room.

There was something wet under her hooves.

“Hmm? Oh, damn it, what the hell happened to my carpet?!”

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Donttouchmysqueenus.  
> You can check out my other profiles at:  
> [FimFiction](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/366787/SpoonfedArt)  
> [SoFurry](https://spoonfed.sofurry.com/)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Spoonfed/profile)


End file.
